


A Shameless Plug!

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Boyfriends, Cock Rings, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Discussion of fisting, Discussion of safe-words, Dominant Harry Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, HP Kinkfest 2020, Legilimency, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Draco Malfoy, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Magic used as a restraint, Sex Toys, Sex-shop Connoisseur Draco Malfoy, Sub Draco Malfoy, light biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter decides to cheer up his boyfriend Draco with a brand new magic toy from Whips’nWands, the wizarding world's premier sex shop.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 463
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	A Shameless Plug!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> This work is dedicated firstly to my lovely, unnamed prompter who wanted a story where Draco wore a butt plug. This is for you, my darling, and I really you enjoy it precisely as much as Draco does. ❤
> 
> It is also dedicated to my very best-friend PollyWeasley, without whom my life would be much duller. ❤

Draco Malfoy was in a particularly dreadful mood. 

That wasn’t all that unusual, if he were being totally honest with himself, but this run of bad luck did seem to be rather sticking around. His problems had begun two days before when his clumsy Apprentice had managed to upturn a bottle of Aconite Fluid all over his hand. He’d managed to get the worst of it off quickly, but the Mediwizard at St. Mungos had forbidden him from Potioneering for the rest of the week. That happened to be a pretty bloody useless state of affairs when you owned the busiest Apothecary in wizarding London. 

Staying home at the Manor hadn’t been particularly enjoyable for Draco either. 

It seemed like every single tenant had decided to come and interrupt him with their petty, pedantic little problems. His House-Elves were aggravating the living magic out of him too; hell bent on disturbing his peace every ten minutes with the smallest of domestic concerns but, when he wanted a cup of sodding Earl Grey, the whole bunch of them had seemingly vanished. 

Draco knew that he’d driven Pansy and Blaise away with his relentless moaning and even his bloody Mother was keeping her distance. She’d made some excuse about visiting Andromeda and Teddy for a few days, but Draco wasn’t fooled in the slightest. Narcissa didn’t usually visit her sister at this time in the year: she was avoiding him; tired out by his semi-permanent snit. 

Bored and slightly lonely, Draco was leafing disinterestedly through an Astrological treatise when he heard the crack of Apparition behind him. Draco didn’t need to turn around to know who had magicked himself into his living room.

The only person it could possibly have been was his boyfriend, Harry Potter. 

For some bizarre reason, the shiny Gryffindor git was utterly immune to Draco’s bad tempers and generally snarky demeanour. He actually seemed to actively enjoy Draco’s company. As the final sparkles of Harry’s Apparition faded into nothingness, Harry strode forward, a dishevelled vision of clomping boots and wild knotty hair. 

The Auror’s mighty hands seized Draco by the shoulders and pulled him quickly into a blazingly passionate snog. Perhaps that was why Harry enjoyed visiting him so much, Draco mused, rapidly melting into their kiss. Their sexual chemistry was off-the-charts brilliant. 

“And how was the world of work?” Draco asked when Harry eventually broke their embrace. “Vanquished any Voldemorts in the making?” He was trying for a teasing, insouciant tone but it came out sounding rather more pathetically petulant than he’d aimed for. “Must be good to actually have achieved useful something with your day,” he added, not really wanting to scare off Harry as well. 

“Work was shite,” Harry replied cheerfully. He hung up his coat a before dropping down onto the settee. Draco crawled on top of him, straddling Harry’s muscly thighs. “The only thing I’ve vanquished today was that bugger nicking my Custard Cremes out of the biscuit barrel and yes, before you ask, it was Bulstrode… As for you Malfoy, you’re supposed to be recuperating, not worrying. Now, I know that there’s nothing you hate more than being away from your precious Potions Shoppe but I was walking down Diagon earlier and I can assure you that it hasn’t collapsed in your absence-”

“Thank Merlin,” Draco cut in, laughing. “Though with my bloody Apprentice it’s no doubt just a matter of time.” Draco narrowed his eyes, thinking back over the latter part of his boyfriend’s statement. He brushed a light kiss across the scar on his lover’s forehead before speaking. “Did I just hear you correctly? The great Harry Potter, Deputy Lead Auror actually left the Ministry for a personal errand? Wonders will never cease! Whatever were _you_ doing on the Alley on a weekday?”

Harry smiled, raising his eyebrows beneath his wire frames. 

“I had a little owl arrive for me this morning Draco. He told me that a very special order had arrived. A little something for _you_ , actually. I do know how much you enjoy presents.” 

Harry twisted his wand, casting an _Accio_ , and a tiny box flew from his coat pocket into his waiting hand. A quick _Engorgio_ later and the box was returned to its full, original size. Harry was entirely right of course. Draco was an entitled, greedy sod who adored presents and this one looked to be a particularly titillating gift. The present had been brought from Draco’s very favourite establishment. 

_Whips’nWands_ was the premiere sex shop in wizarding England and Draco had become quite the connoisseur of their product range in recent years. Harry had wondered aloud several times whether Potioneer was really the finest choice of career for Draco. He’d opined several times that a lifetime spent testing enchanted dildos would probably have made given Draco slightly more job satisfaction. 

“Circe’s tits!” Draco grinned, making grabby hands for the box. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around, Potter! You certainly know the way to a man’s heart. Have you brought me a _ManicManticore360?_ You know, that vibrator that works your prostate from every direction? I didn’t think they’d been released yet-”

Harry shook his head, holding the box just out of Draco’s reach.

“Not yet, but I’ve been promised that you that they’ve got several on order for you. This here is something a little bit more special; something that I’ve wanted to try on you for an absolute age… Your current foul mood is as good enough a reason as any, sweetheart. Let’s hop up to the bedroom, Draco and you can whip off your clothes. I’ll have you as cheerful as a pickled Puffskein before our evening is complete, promise.”

Draco did as he was told, taking the stairs to his bedroom two at a time. He led Harry by the fingertips, diving back occasionally for another heated kiss. 

Draco’s tummy coiled, aflutter with erotic anticipation of their fun to come. He’d had a fair few partners before but never any as experimental or as open minded as Harry Potter. There wasn’t an ounce of shame or shyness in their love affair; only a delirious, uninhibited joy in each other’s bodies. They entered the bedroom and Harry disappeared into Draco’s bathroom, preferring as he did a quick cold shower after work. Draco knew that his lover couldn’t abide cleaning charms, never really feeling properly clean after using them. 

Draco unbuttoned his shirt, swearing a little as it caught on the bandages wrapped around the Aconite burn. When he’d finally rid himself of the damned thing, Draco stripped off his trousers, socks and boxer shorts, all of which he spelled into a neat pile on his dresser. Finally free, Draco’s prick bobbed happily in front of him, heavy and red-tipped with arousal. His balls already felt tight and sat snug and high, close to his body. He gave himself a final look-over in the mirror and, pleased with his refection, went to sit on the bed to await Harry’s attentions.

Harry returned to him a few minutes later. His lover’s hair was damp and his dimpled, beautiful face beamed with an obvious desire. Draco took a second to admire his Auror lover. Harry was athletic and strong, with a thick thatch of wiry chest hair. Harry’s thick, uncut cock stood proudly to attention, obscenely hard and curving ever so slightly to the left. There was a large, royal-blue object coloured concealed in Harry’s hand, but Draco couldn’t quite work out what it was. As soon as his boyfriend saw him trying to peek, Harry crowded him back towards the bed, hiding their new toy behind his back with his free hand. 

“Get onto the middle of the quilt,” Harry demanded, his wand-calloused hand helping Draco into place. “And get onto your hand and knees, please. Spread your legs wide and then stick your arse up into the air.” 

Draco jumped into action, taking few minutes to get himself arranged to Harry’s specific requirements. He positioned himself in the middle of the bed, his hips and arse up on show for Harry’s perusal. He wiggled his hips, trying in vain to rub the head of his leaking prick against the quilt but the angle meant it wasn’t really possible. Harry smirked at the frustration of Draco’s predicament. 

“Afraid, not Draco,” Harry laughed, brandishing his wand beside Draco’s naked form. “You don’t have permission to touch yourself until _I_ decide you’re allowed. Now can you remember your safe-word? Say it nice and loud for me, love.”

“ _Apple_ ,” Draco managed, biting back a moan. If Harry wanted to remind him about safe-words then his lover had clearly planned their evening out in the minutest of detail. Draco loved every moment when Harry dominated their lovemaking, knowing from previous experience that it always led to the most splendid of orgasms. “And if I say it aloud then we’ll stop.”

“ _Apple_ ,” Harry repeated back, picking up his wand and pressing resting it against Draco’s thigh. “Say it aloud and we’ll stop. But until then, Draco, I intend to take _very_ good care of you.” 

Harry pressed a fervent kiss against Draco’s lips before moving back a single step. With a flourish, Harry flicked his wand, sending a wash of familiar magic over the whole of Draco’s body. Harry spoke the _Epoximise_ incantation clearly and stuck Draco to the bed and into his pose with potent magic. A few more spells set up cushioning charms beneath both of his legs as well as a couple of light warming spells for Draco’s comfort. 

Then Harry placed his wand down carefully on the bedside table. “Everything still feel good?” Harry asked, his voice rough with desire. “Fuck, but you look so delicious, love.”

“More than,” Draco purred, the taste of Harry’s lips still sweet upon his own. “Love it when you look after me like this.” Beside him, Draco could feel Harry place the mysterious item down on the bed. He tilted his head, trying to see but Harry tapped his chin, giving him a shake of his head. 

“Don’t focus on that,” Harry reprimanded, his voice no-nonsense as he climbed onto the bed between Draco’s legs. “I want every part of your brain concentrating on what I'm doing, love.” Eager arousal flooded Draco’s body as Harry seized hold of the firm globes of Draco’s arse-cheeks, and opened them wide. “Look at you Draco,” Harry admired, teasing Draco with hot licks to his taint. “Your gorgeous pink pucker, fluttering with want.” 

With the first touch of Harry’s magic tongue, Draco felt every piece of his skin goose-pimple. Draco canted his hips backwards, impatient for the delight of Harry’s hot, wet mouth as it pushed its way inside of Draco’s needy hole. Harry was masterful at rimming Draco. He varied his pace, sucking, coltish and playful until Draco was panting, arching his body backwards to try to capture more of that that tickling velvet sensation. 

“So _sexy_ ,” Harry rumbled, pulling his lips away. “You’re enjoying this, baby. Your arse is opening up wide, inviting me inside.” 

Draco gasped as Harry licked a strip over his perineum and across his balls, tracing his tongue and teeth over every erogenous spot. Every so often Harry would brush his tongue over Draco’s arse, playful and seductive. 

Harry knew exactly what Draco craved and so he teased him, over and over again. “Circe,” Draco gritted out, straining against Harry’s sticking spell and not moving even an inch. “Stop that, you fucking Gryffindor _arse_. Stop tempting me!”

Draco felt, rather than heard Harry’s laughter at his peevishness. 

“You worship my mouth, Draco, so quit the grumbling. By the end of tonight you’ll be fuller that you’ve ever been in your existence… You’ll be in pieces. I’m only getting started.” 

Harry moved his head back into place, his tongue a hot flutter around the rim of Draco’s arsehole before he pressed it deeper inside Draco’s body. His hands jiggled the flesh of Draco’s buttocks, opening them even wider. Draco loved the intimacy of being rimmed. He felt a wave of pleasure ripple through down his backbone and undulate though his pelvis to his swollen, forgotten cock. 

“ _Mmmm_ ,” moaned Draco, enjoying every lick. “Stroke my prick, Harry. Just a couple of tugs, love, please. I’m aching.”

“Not yet,” Harry replied, giving Draco’s spit-slicked rim a final lap of his tongue. “You cock looks beautiful. So hard and full; leaking just for me... You’re getting desperate to cum, aren’t you, sweetheart? Be patient.” 

Draco wanted to argue with his boyfriend but his brain knew better. He bit his lip in frustration as Harry slid off the bed and far away from his arse. Draco watched as his lover walked to his bedside cabinet and rummaged through their toy drawer. Harry was clearly aroused too; his massive cock bounced before him, dark, ruddy and thick. Harry wasn’t wanking though, or even giving himself a stroke: his erection was always an afterthought to Draco’s pleasure. 

With triumphant grin, Harry pulled out his prize: a large jar of lube. “I’m going to open you up now,” Harry explained, deftly pulling off the lid. “I’m going to get you ready for the next part of our fun.” He pulled out a couple of generous dollops before slicking up his fingers. Draco smiled to himself as Harry used a wandless warming spell to bring the lube up to room temperature. His lover was so bloody good to him, always. 

Harry moved back over to Draco’s backside and began to rub gently, spreading the wetness around. 

“You feel so fucking good, love,” Harry said, sliding in a finger in past his knuckle. “Smooth and tight. The heat of you is unbelievable.” 

Harry opened Draco up slowly, but surely, adding one finger after another until Draco groaned and gasped, covetous for the luscious stretch. Draco’s arse sucked in his lover’s hand avariciously, his cock flexing with every thrust. It was a wondrous build of pleasure as Harry found Draco’s prostate and massaged it with clever fingers. 

Draco felt heat coil in his belly and his skin shiver as Harry opened him up, ready for their new toy. Draco fought hard against the binding spell, but there wasn’t any shifting of Harry’s powerful magic. Draco felt himself acclimatise quickly; his needy pucker opening wide like a flower and his hips rocked back onto Harry’s hand. 

Everything felt more than glorious and Draco thought he’d lose his mind with arousal when Harry added a third finger. If anything, Draco thought, his lover was being even more patient than usual. “I adore the sight of you fucking yourself on my fingers,” Harry said, heat blazing in his eyes, bringing his mouth to Draco’s for a kiss. “Your arse is just as greedy as the rest of you.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Draco spat out, hissing as Harry found his sweetest spot with his slick fingers. “You’ll make me cum, Potter. I’m close enough now-”

Harry shook his head. “You’re not allowed to cum till I tell you, love,” he replied, pulling out his fingers. “You’re open enough, I think. Time for your present, Draco. You’ve no idea how good you look.” 

Draco heard Harry slicking up their new toy with lube, then warm, rough hands seized hold of his member. Harry slipped a thin cock-ring snugly around the base of his prick and balls, before binding it shut with a small click. It felt tight, pleasurably so, but not too uncomfortable. The cock-ring was attached to their new plaything with what felt to Draco like a like a leather strap. Harry pressed the head of the toy to the rim of Draco’s stretched arsehole, popping the head of it _just_ inside him, over and over again until Draco thought he might just die of frustration.

“Push it _in_ ,” Draco urged, his voice raw. “ _Please_ , Harry. Let me… I can take the whole thing-”

“I don’t doubt it,” Harry encouraged. “You’re already putting on such a good show for me, darling. Your beautiful, magic arsehole.”Harry pressed his loving lips against Draco’s blond hair and then he pressed in the anal plug- Draco could tell by the shape of it- into his bottom, inch by perfect inch. Draco focussed on the intense sensation of the toy filling his body, hard, ridged and unyielding. He bit down on his lip as Harry seated it inside him fully, the flared base hugging the rim of his hole. “Everything still feeling comfortable?” Harry asked, running his hands over Draco’s thighs in a light massage. “No cramping or pain?”

“Everything’s great,” Draco muttered. “And I know the safe-word, Potter… Besides, I’ve had bigger than this before… This toy isn’t much bigger than your cock-” 

Draco wasn’t about to say aloud that the plug didn’t feel nice- really, it did- but truthfully, he was at a bit of a loss as to why Harry was so excited about it. Certainly, it tugged pleasantly on his balls but it wasn’t overtly long or wide. Draco was used to something a tad more majestic when it came to arse play and this plug was a little bit… well. It was a little bit mediocre in comparison. 

Still, Draco wasn’t a wizard for complaining. He trusted Harry’s judgement, his arse was packed full and he had a gorgeous man to play with. 

“ _Such_ a show off,” Harry laughed, getting off the bed. He walking around so that he was close to Draco and lent over and pressed another kiss upon Draco’s mouth. Harry’s lips were slow and passionate, and Draco could feel the curve of Harry’s smile underneath his own. Draco really enjoyed kissing Harry and he concentrated on the soft minty toothpaste-taste of his Auror lover's mouth freshening spell. Draco slid his tongue over Harry’s clean teeth, basking in the moment. 

Indeed, Draco got so carried away with their snogging that he completely failed to realise that Harry had reached over, and picked up his wand. 

It soon became abundantly clear, though. All of a sudden, Harry’s magic rippled and surged over Draco’s skin, tingly and compelling. The plug in his arse suddenly swelled and lengthened. 

“Salazar!” Draco hissed, gasping into Harry’s mouth and breaking their kiss. “The plug,” he spluttered, “you must’ve _Engorgio’d_ it, you bloody git! Feels… _Mmm_. It feels divine-”

“Not quite,” Harry replied, conversationally and he held up his wand. Draco could see that his lover’s eyes was dark, blown wide with lust. “Not an _Engorgio_. The toy’s been enchanted with an _Venereae Intuitum_ spell, Draco. It’s really fucking intuitive... Knows exactly what you’ll be able to manage, but it won’t hurt you. With every touch of my wand it’ll swell just a bit more, filling you nice and full. It’ll grow just as massive as your arse can take-”

“Circe’s fucking tits,” Draco panted, loving the abrupt stretch. “I’ll feel that for bloody weeks-”

“And that, love, is the idea,” Harry smirked. He moved back to between Draco’s legs and gently ran the tip of his wand over Draco’s arse-cheeks. “We’ll get that arse of yours gaping wide and then, perhaps, I’ll try fisting you? If you’d like? I don’t think we’ll get there today, sweetheart… A whole hand might is going to need a bit of working up to-”

“Mmmm. I’d like that” Draco interrupted, his whole body flushing at Harry’s disarmingly frivolous suggestion. That sneaky bloody _Legilimens_ loved to ferret about in his subconscious during their sex sessions. He’d uncover all of his most secret fantasies and then do his best to fulfil them. 

_Merlin_. Fisting was one of Draco’s deepest, darkest desires; an act that he’d never before experienced. There’d never been a lover before Harry that he’d trusted enough to go the distance with. He feared tearing, pain and the mortification of a trip to St. Mungos. But Draco could see how his arsehole might be trained, over the coming weeks and months, to work up to take Harry’s entire hand. “Something to work towards, Potter,” Draco whispered quietly, taking a deep breath. “One does need ones goals.”

“Oh yes,” Harry replied, taking a deep breath of his own. “And there’s no time like the present to start. Are you read for a little more yet, love?” 

Draco nodded, muffling his cry as the plug enlarged once more, expanding and filling him in every direction. The plug wasn’t as large yet as the biggest dildo in his bedside drawer, but it wasn’t far off. Draco felt his body start to sweat and he willed himself to acclimatise to the sudden girth. The cord tugged urgently on his cock-ring and Draco felt his prick flex with need.

“Break the _Epoximise_ ,” Draco begged. He felt desperate to move. “I promise I won’t touch myself, love… Let me stroke you, Harry. _Please_.” Harry didn’t speak, but instead he jerked his wand hard against Draco’s skin, breaking the sticking spell. Both wizards collapsed into a sticky pile atop the quilt. Draco couldn’t help but groan loudly as the plug shifted with the quick movement, pressing hard against his prostate. 

Harry was upon him in moments, catching the back of Draco’s neck and pulling him down into an impassioned, ardent kiss. 

Draco panted into Harry’s mouth, rolling his tongue over Harry’s and deepening their embrace. He couldn’t help but grind his hips against Harry’s own, frotting their cocks together and stealing every piece of scrumptious friction. 

Draco’s hands stole down to between their bodies, taking Harry’s prick in his hands. Salazar, how he adored holding Harry’s member. It was wonderfully hot in his fingers; stiff but delicate. Draco wrapped his hands around the length of it, and gave it a nice firm stroke. The tip glistened with pre-cum, so Draco spread the pearly liquid down over the shaft, enjoying the shallow, stuttering noises that Harry made while he rubbed and stroked. 

“I’m so fucking _stretched_ ,” Draco huffed out, squeezing Harry’s balls gently. “Packed full with your magic plug… What can I do for you, love? You’ve looked after me tonight. How can I make you feel as good as I do?” 

Harry grinned. “You know I can’t think when you’ve got my hands on my cock,” he replied in a breathless rumble. The Auror grabbed hold of Draco’s shoulders and rolled the pair of them over a single agile movement. Draco found himself pressed against the quilt with Harry straddled above him. His plug, buried deep within his body, felt fantastic in this position. Draco found himself moaning heavily as it unexpectedly altered position. Draco gave Harry’s prick one last tug before he raised his hands in a mock-gesture of defeat. 

“This is what’s going to happen baby,” Harry decided, leaning down to kiss Draco with exquisite adoration. “First, I’m going to expand our new toy until I’m completely satisfied that you’re full to the seams and can’t take another inch… And then you get to fellate me, Draco. Only then will I get you off. Does all of that sound fair?”

Draco rutted his hips upwards, brushing their cocks together once more. “ _Anything_ ,” he urged. “I’m all yours, Harry. Your toy to play with.”

Harry lent down, finding Draco’s lips once more. “ _Anything?_ ” Harry asked. “Don’t tempt me, Draco. I’m addicted to you.” He arched an eyebrow beneath his thin frames. “It might get a bit much, baby… If it does, just say your safe-word, Draco… We’ll stop.” 

Harry slid down the bed then, licking a strip over Draco’s nipples, biting a little at the sensitive nub. Draco contorted his body with the immediate, erogenous pleasure. Harry’s mouth lapped, nibbled and sucked at his nipples. His beloved even bit him lightly; the pain only amplifying the waves of joy cascading across his skin and spiralling down deep through his belly. Draco couldn’t ever resist nipple play and with every writhe of his body his plug responded in kind, torturing his prostate and making his prick leak. 

By the time Harry raised his head, his chin slick with spit, Draco was almost insatiable. “Merlin,” Draco wept, voice wanton. “ _More_ , Harry, love… Please. I’m ready-” 

Harry caressed the side of Draco’s ribs with a delicate ghosting touch before reaching for his wand. Draco tried to brace himself for the next enlargement, but when it hit, Draco felt like he’d been struck by a hex. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Draco shouted, arching his whole body off the bed. Everything was an incredible wonderful agony and, for the first time that night, Draco felt his safe-word dance across his tongue. Draco’s whole body radiated with delicious torment, hot, spiky and relentless. He half-wondered, madly, whether he was going to be torn to shards. 

Harry’s face above him was a mask of avid lust and hunger. 

“You’re taking your plug so well,” Harry rasped, his body sweaty and tousled. “Your magic arsehole, gobbling it all up so beautifully. Such a _greedy_ boy. I only wish you could see yourself, Draco… Skin flushed all red… Your eyes all hazy. You’re a fucking deity-” 

Harry stopped speaking, choosing instead to slid further down the bed. He dispersed licks, nibbles and kisses all over Draco’s clavicle and belly and every so often, Harry used his teeth, causing Draco to rear up in a joyous pain-pleasure: it was intense, but Draco needed more. 

In mere seconds, Harry was looming over Draco’s swollen, spunk-smeared prick. He blew hot puffs of breath over its swollen, aching head and Draco felt hot tears roll across his face. Draco wailed aloud, Malfoy pride no deterrent to his noisy, uncontrolled begging. 

Draco coveted Harry’s mouth. Merlin. He craved it. For the smallest of moments, Draco felt Harry’s lips wrap around the head of his prick, licking away his pre-cum but then they were gone again. Harry’s magic washed over him and then his plug was expanding once more, making Draco shout and thrash. The only thing still holding Draco in place on the bed was Harry’s powerful hands. The small, conscious part of his brain that still worked was thankful. Without Harry’s anchoring, Draco was pretty sure he’d have squirmed straight onto the floor. 

This plug was the biggest thing that he’d ever managed to get inside him in twenty-four long years of life and Draco was in the purest of ecstasies. There was nothing for it, Draco realised: his orgasm was already starting to build in the base of his belly and ripple over his skin. No wizard could withstand this much force pulsating their prostate; surely it wasn’t humanly possible? Draco’s arse was packed fuller than ever before in his life. 

“Please,” Draco groaned, sobbing and desperate. “I want… _I-I need_ -”

“You need more?” Harry asked, carding a hand through Draco’s sweaty blond hair. “You’re not allowed to cum yet, baby. Let’s get this plug just a tiny bit bigger and then you can suck me off… That okay, love?” 

With his spare hand, Harry tugged at Draco’s balls, derailing his oncoming climax. Draco contorted his body, both simultaneously furious and relived. The plug was charmed, Draco remembered, thoughts flashing and spinning through his psyche; it wouldn’t push him past a point of safety. It couldn’t push him beyond his hard, physical limits. 

He could do this, Draco decided. “Ok-okay,” Draco stuttered, not sure if he could truly take another expansion of his plug. At the same time, there wasn’t anything Draco wanted more on the Earth. “ _More_ ,” he gasped. “ _Please_.” 

Harry smiled, before trailing a nimble tongue over the inside of Draco’s thighs, kissing, nuzzling and caressing. Then there was that frisson of magic rolling over his skin once more, and _ohGodohGodohGod_ … 

Sweet Morgana and all the Saints, this anal plug was everything. 

Draco hadn’t ever felt anything like this before. This was like the first time Draco had swooped through the air on his racing broom; like the first time he’d cast his _Patronus_. It was his first time with Harry and it was too much and too extraordinary and Draco was breaking, crumbling, vanishing into a billion pieces. Draco needed so much… He couldn’t wait… But then Harry was moving. He was edging his body upwards over the bed; the heat and hair of his lover’s skin sliding relentlessly over Draco’s needy cock. 

“Get me off,” Harry demanded. He shifted to the side of Draco and sat up, his back against the headboard. “And then you’ll have your reward, Draco… My beautiful, greedy _darling_. I’d never have dreamt you’d take so much tonight. You’ve surpassed my greatest expectations.” 

Draco soon realised that even getting up wasn’t the easiest of situations to negotiate. Even the tiniest movement of his body made the plug shift and it pounded against his prostate; it felt vast, relentless and very nearly overwhelming. His cock-ring sat tight over the base of his prick, its unforgiving grip a reminder of the orgasm that was still tormenting him. Draco’s body was sweat slick and trembling as he slowly got onto his knees. 

It took Harry supporting all of Draco’s weight to get him positioned and ready to suck his cock. Draco’s mouth was dry and his legs shook from the all consuming fullness. He took Harry into his mouth, swallowing every inch and sucking fiercely. His cheeks hollowed with the force of his suction and Draco felt the edges of his vision blur, every other thought halting except those of pleasuring his wonderful lover. 

Harry, who was always so bloody good to him, so giving and bighearted. 

Harry, who had found that toy, purchased it and brought it home with the express purpose of delighting Draco. Harry, who had rimmed Draco, and fingered him until he teetered on the very threshold of bliss. 

Draco sucked his lover; sucked and licked and swallowed till the muscles in his jaw ached. 

Harry liked rough, wet oral sex and tonight Draco was all abandon and passion. His face was sopping wet as Draco swiped the shaft with his tongue, delighting as Harry’s cock swelled even larger in his mouth. Harry’s hands knotted in Draco’s hair, urging him on with a babble of pleas, and praise. Even though his lungs screamed for air, Draco swallowed hard against Harry’s cock; trying with every fibre of his being to give the best blow-job of his life. And then, all too soon, Harry was cumming; exploding with joyful, excited jets that made his lover jolt and moan. 

Draco’s mouth was filled with hot, salty fluid and he swallowed happily despite the burning ache of his throat. 

Draco slid off Harry’s cock slowly, licking it clean and immaculate. He gave Harry his sauciest glance as he met his lover’s eyes, full of the undignified, giddy pride that always cascaded through his heart whenever he made his boyfriend orgasm. The cock-ring was making Draco’s prick feel close to eruption, too. He was near to breaking point and couldn’t really didn’t believe he would last much more than one more minute. 

“I think we had a deal,” Draco rasped out, voice breaking under the stain. “My turn now, Harry.”

Harry laughed, seizing Draco and throwing his lover back down onto the bed. “I never renege on a deal,” he agreed, his lips hovering above Draco’s prick. “You’ve been so brilliant, baby… Your turn now. Brace yourself, Draco,” Harry cautioned, voice kind. “Try not to cum yet.” Draco had to screw his eyes closed as Harry’s fingers unclicked the cock-ring. The mere _sight_ of Harry touching him then would have been quite enough to have Draco spilling and spurting like a teenager. 

Harry gave Draco’s prick the tiniest of tugs and then he began to fellate him, sucking Draco’s prick into the embrace that was his hot, welcoming mouth. 

In mere seconds, Draco felt his orgasm build up once again; coiling fiery and powerful in his belly and spreading relentlessly though every cell of his body. Draco was Harry’s master and slave as he felt himself come apart, tipping over the edge with a reckless brute force. Nothing existed for Draco any more, nothing bar the lips on his prick and the plug that had pillaged his arse, unforgiving and all-conquering. 

Harry continued to lick and suck while Draco crashed through aftershocks that were every bit as powerful as his climax. Afterwards they collapsed into a sticky, sweating tangle, their bodies pressed together in a long line of heat. Harry planted a small kiss on Draco’s cheek and then reached over for his wand.

“You ready, love?” he asked. “Let’s get that plug out of you. Merlin. You should see yourself, Draco. _Beautiful_. ” 

Draco agreed, his voice sounding as lazy and as fucked-out as he felt. Harry twisted his wand and the plug inside him shrank away to just its original size, still buried deep within him. Harry removed it cautiously, taking care not to irritate the newly sore and very delicate skin. “Happy?” his boyfriend asked, wrapping the plug in a bubble spell and dropping it to the floor. “You seemed to rather enjoy tonight.”

“Circe, yes!” Draco said, pulling Harry into a messy, enthusiastic kiss. He felt a little tender and definitely very empty but he was satisfied beyond measure. “That plug was just the ticket, Harry. Cheered me up no end, love.”

“Excellent,” Harry agreed, _Scourgifying_ them both and pulling Draco close. “But next time we’ll have sex beforehand, I think. I missed the feeling of fucking you.”

Draco grinned. That, he thought, was most certainly a plan he could get on board with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
